A Little Glimpse of the Future
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Set between 518 and 601. Jack has been away for two weeks and Ty and Amy have been taking advantage of their time together.


Amy was cooking dinner for Ty in the trailer, they were taking advantage of their last night together before Jack and Lisa came back from France. She had been staying at the trailer every night for the past two weeks and had really enjoyed spending time with him. Lou had been absolutely fine with it as it allowed her and Peter to have the house to themselves with Katie for the first time. The past two weeks had been amazing and had given Amy a glimpse of what life could be like. There had still been no sign of Ty proposing and Amy was beginning to wonder whether he had second thoughts. As she was straining the pasta, headlights appeared through the net curtains of the trailer.

When the door opened, Ty walked in and smiled, "Mmm something smells nice," He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Thank you," she replied, "Why don't you get changed and I'll finish up here?"

Ty kissed her neck once more and let go of her. He walked over to the drawers and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom to quickly get changed.

Ty came back through and he saw two plates of pasta bolognaise on the table with two glasses of juice. He took his usual place in the recliner, "Wow, this looks incredible." He said as he picked up his cutlery and took a bite, "Tastes it too."

"Thank you. Well, I thought it would only be fair for me to cook for you seeing you have been at work all day. Plus, it's our last night together and I just wanted to spend as much time together as possible," She said.

"I like your thinking, Miss Fleming," he teased.

"Well, I was thinking, after dinner, we could get into bed and watch a film or two. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I bought us some Doritos on my way home from the clinic, so I think we have plenty of snacks. See, we are awesome." He laughed.

"Yeah, that we are." She said, "So, how was work?"

"It was quite busy. I had to help Scott do an emergency surgery on a dog who got run over, so that wasn't too fun. Luckily, little Buster made it and will be ok to go home next week. How was Heartland today?" He asked.

"It was good; I have finally made progress with Dusty. I can now get within two feet of him with a saddle. Which seems bad, but considering it was like ten feet last week, it's definitely progress!" She laughed, "But in all seriousness, he is doing good. I think once I manage to get the saddle on the stable door, that's when things will start progressing. It's gonna take some time. But I'll get there."

"I know that you can fix him. You are an amazing girl who will do anything to help a horse. If you want, I can come over a couple of days next week and help out if you want?" He asked.

She smiled, "Thank you. I really needed to hear that. It has been a hard week. I am sure I will get there. Of course, you are welcome to come and help me out next week when you are free. I love working together, it gives me a little glimpse of our future."

"It really does, doesn't it?" Ty asked, "I really do love you, you know that?"

"Of course I know you do. But you know what? I love you even more. Now come on, let's get this eaten. We have to take advantage of our last night together," She said, suggestively.

"Ok. Now I really do like the sound of that," Ty grinned as he scooped up some more pasta on his spoon. The pair of them finished their dinner relatively quickly and put the dishes in the sink.

* * *

When the pair of them were in bed, they snuggled up together, "Ok, so what do you want to watch?" Ty asked, placing a kiss on top of Amy's head.

"What about Paul? We haven't watched that since it first came out in the cinema. What do you think?" She replied, looking up at him.

"I think that it's a great idea. I love that film!" he replied as he reached over to the laptop and searched for Paul. Once it started the couple laid back and enjoyed watching the film.

* * *

When the film had finished, Ty turned off the laptop and put it on the cabinet by the bottom of the bed. He got back under the covers and opened his arms up for Amy to lie in. she sighed, "I really don't want this to be our last night together."

"I know, me either. I have loved these past two weeks. They have been amazing," he said.

"They really have, haven't they? They have given me a feel of what life could be like in the future, I mean, I know we have spent nights at the trailer before and you have spent nights at Heartland when Grandpa has been away… But these past two weeks have just been really fun and I have loved every second." She told him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked wriggling down the bed so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yeah." She replied, smiling at him.

Ty grinned and leaned in for a kiss, the kiss started off slowly but quickly turned passionate, so they could well and truly take advantage of their last night together.

* * *

"Ok, now that is definitely something that I'm gonna miss!" Ty exclaimed breathlessly as he rolled over.

"I know, me too!" Amy replied, wiping her forehead, "God its warm in here!"

"I know, I am going to go and crack the windows open, do you want a drink while I'm up?" He asked, sitting up and finding his boxers from the floor and pulling them on.

"Please, can you throw me your t-shirt as well please?" She replied.

Ty laughed, "Yeah, once I find it… We seemed to have got a bit carried away…" He said as he looked at the clothes thrown all over the trailer. He walked over and grabbed his t-shirt which was hanging off the microwave and threw it back to Amy.

"Thank you!" She laughed, putting it over her head and sitting up some more against the wall.

Ty quickly opened the windows at the far end of the trailer and grabbed a couple of waters out of the fridge. He went over to the bed and handed one to Amy, "Thank you." She said as she took the bottle, "You know, it is still weird seeing you with all your hair chopped off! But then again, you look just as hot with short hair. But it is strange," She laughed.

"I know! But it was just easier shaving it all off than attempting to wash all of that engine oil out of it. If I did it that way, I would be going round with it all over my head. It did shock a few people! I will never forget Lou's face when she saw it for the first time or the loss of food!" He replied, shaking his head.

"I know, even Katie was wary of you for a while! I can't believe your truck ruining your hair… But it was kinda funny." She laughed, remembering the site of Ty's legs squirming from underneath his truck and him coming out from underneath, face and hair, completely covered in oil.

"Yeah and you were no help either! You literally couldn't stop laughing! It was mean," He pouted, playfully.

"Oh shut up. You were laughing just as much as I was! I do love your new look though, if that is any conciliation?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, it helps a bit," He laughed, "So, what time do you need to be back at Heartland with all of your stuff so it doesn't look like you moved out for two weeks?"

"Well their flight gets in at 4pm, so we can spend the morning here and go over around lunchtime? Put my stuff away quickly and start working with Dusty A.S.A.P. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that sounds like a very good plan. I wonder how Jack and Lisa will react to the drastic change in my appearance?" He laughed.

"Hopefully not as bad as Lou, and hopefully they will actually notice unlike Peter – who didn't realise anything was different until Lou dropped the baking tray!" She replied, while yawning, "What time is it?"

Ty leaned over and checked his phone, "It's a little after one, do you want to go to sleep?" He asked.

Amy nodded and when Ty lay down, she snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his chest, "I really am going to miss this. Just falling asleep and waking up in your arms. It is one of the best feelings ever." She sighed happily while drawing patterns across his torso.

"I'm going to miss this too. It has well and truly been the best two weeks of my life. Let's hope Jack goes to France more often," He laughed, placing a kiss on her head.

"It really has been really nice. Like we have seen that we can live together and not argue over every little thing! Apart from you picking your toenails on the sofa… but apart from that, everything is fine and dandy," She teased.

"Oh and you think you're so perfect? You're the one who leaves hair accessories everywhere! I have holes in my feet from those little clips! But it's ok, I forgive you. Because I love you," He replied, kissing her head.

"Mmm I love you too." Amy murmured leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, "Goodnight Ty."

"Night Amy," Ty replied once she had got comfy, lying on his chest. Amy lay there and thought about the past two weeks, she still couldn't stop thinking about that ring. She just hoped that Ty didn't have second thoughts about it, because there really was no other guy in the world that she could see herself being with. It didn't take much longer for her to finally fall into a deep sleep.

Once Ty felt Amy's breathing slow down, he sighed. All he had been thinking about for the past two weeks was the ring. Amy had said that they shouldn't tie each other down, just before he was about to pop the question. But, after spending the past two weeks together, had he made the right decision not to ask her? She had been saying how it had given them insight to their future and how it's going to be hard to go back to normal. He looked down at Amy, who was now sleeping peacefully, he knew that this was the girl who he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. He made a decision there and then, that he _was_ going to ask her to marry him, but it was just a question of when, and where. Also, whether she would actually say yes. He took one last look of Amy sleeping and gently kissed her head. He lay back and let himself fall into a nice, peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
